yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Realize
Realize (リアライズ) is the name of a single by the band ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. The song was used as the first ending to the second season of the Yowamushi Pedal anime from episodes 1 through 12. Tracks :1. Realize (リアライズ) :2. Stay Out :3. Realize (Off Vocal) :4. Stay Out (Off Vocal) Realize TV Version Romaji= Nejimageta puraido ni sugatte Iiwakeshite gomakashite Gudaguda kara no furasutoreeto yubi kuwaeteru dake de oitekareru Tobikome bibittenaide Atamannaka wakatteita de Girigiri no rainjou de Muishiki no bureeki no fumikonderu Crawling, crawling hateshinaku tooi Up and down kurikaeshite baka no my way Todokisou mo nai negai darou to te o nobase Sou nanpen datte kuraitsuke hateru made Kimetsuiteita waku tobidashite sono saki e Todoke egakitsuduketeta suteeji e Jibun jishin wo koete Egaiteta ijou no suteeji e |-| Kanji= 捻じ曲げたプライドにすがって 言い訳して　ごまかして グダグダからのフラストレート 指咥えてるだけで追いてかれる 飛び込め　ビビってないで 頭ん中　理解っていたって ギリギリのライン上で 無意識のブレーキを踏み込んでる crawling, crawling 果てしなく遠い up & down 繰り返してばっかの my way 届きそうもない願いだろうと　手を伸ばせ そう何遍だって　喰らいつけ　果てるまで 決め付けていた枠　飛び出して　その未来へ 届け　描き続けてた眺めへ 自分自身を越えて 描いていた以上の眺めへ |-| English= Learning on a twisted pride Making excuses, leading others astray... With the frustration that comes from being already worn out, You'll be overtaken if you're just biting your nails Just jump in! Don't stand there in fear- Even if your head says differently, Or you'll be subconsciously hitting the breaks, At the thinnest part of the line. Crawling, crawling, as far as you can go Up and down, constant repetition becoming your own way! If you have a wish that's out of reach, just reach out your hand - Yeah. sinking your teeth in again and again, until you expire! Break out of the framework you've subscribed to and head onward to the top! Reaching the stage you've been imagining Going beyond yourself to end at a stage even greater than you imagined! Going beyond yourself, To end at a stage even greater than you imagined! Full Version Romaji= Nejimageta puraido ni sugatte Iiwakeshite gomakashite Gudaguda kara no furasutoreeto yubi kuwaeteru dake de oitekareru Tobikome bibittenaide Atamannaka wakatteita de Girigiri no rainjou de Muishiki no bureeki no fumikonderu Crawling, crawling hateshinaku tooi Up and down kurikaeshite baka no my way Todokisou mo nai negai darou to te o nobase Sou nanpen datte kuraitsuke hateru made Kimetsuiteita waku tobidashite sono saki e Todoke egakitsuduketeta suteeji e Kakujitsu ni tada mae Itsuka wa keshika wa utsurikawatteiku Kurayami o samayotte Narihibiku koe ni michihibiku hou e Tsuyogatte hakisuteta big mouth Norikonashi Koeteike Yowane nante nomikonde Kokoro no hi o tsukete saa tachimukae Blowing, blowing, oikaze ni notte Up and down ki nimo nannai ze my way Todokisou mo nai negai darou ga te o nobase Sou nanpen datte tsumazuki koronde tachiagare Kimetsuiteita waku tobidashite mada saki e Todoke egaiteta ijou no suteeji e Todoke hazu mo nai negai da nante kimetsukete Nagedashitenaide ryoute nobaishite tsukamitore Dareka ka ga kimeta waku hamidashite sono saki e Gooru wa sou tooku nai sa Todokisou mo nai negai darou to te o nobase Sou nanpen datte kuraitsuke hateru made Kimetsuiteita waku tobidashite mada saki e Todoke egakitsuduketeta suteeji e Jibun jishin wo koete Egaiteta ijou no suteeji e |-| Kanji= 捻じ曲げたプライドにすがって 言い訳して　ごまかして グダグダからのフラストレート 指咥えてるだけで追いてかれる 飛び込め　ビビってないで 頭ん中　理解っていたって ギリギリのライン上で 無意識のブレーキを踏み込んでる crawling, crawling 果てしなく遠い up & down 繰り返してばっかの my way 届きそうもない願いだろうと　手を伸ばせ そう何遍だって　喰らいつけ　果てるまで 決め付けていた枠　飛び出して　その未来へ 届け　描き続けてた眺めへ 確実にただ前へ いつかは景色も移り変わっていく 暗闇を彷徨って 鳴響く声援の導く方へ 強がってはき捨てた big mouth 乗りこなし越えていけ 弱音なんて飲み込んで 心に灯を点け　さぁ立ち向かえ blowing, blowing 追い風に乗って up & down 気にもなんないぜ my way 届きそうもない願いだろうが　手を伸ばせ そう何遍だって　躓き転んで　立ち上がれ 決め付けられた枠　飛び出して　まだ頂上へ 届け　描いていた以上の眺めへ 届くはずもない願いだなんて　決め付けて 投出してないで　両手のばして　掴み取れ 誰かが決めた枠　はみ出して　その未来ヘ ゴールはそう遠くはないさ 届きそうもない願いだろうと　手を伸ばせ そう何遍だって　喰らい付け　果てるまで 決め付けていた枠　飛び出して　まだ頂上へ 届け　描き続けてた眺めへ 自分自身を越えて 描いていた以上の眺めへ |-| English= Learning on a twisted pride Making excuses, leading others astray... With the frustration that comes from being already worn out, You'll be overtaken if you're just biting your nails Just jump in! Don't stand there in fear- Even if your head says differently, Or you'll be subconsciously hitting the breaks, At the thinnest part of the line. Crawling, crawling, as far as you can go Up and down, constant repetition becoming your own way! If you have a wish that's out of reach, just reach out your hand - Yeah. sinking your teeth in again and again, until you expire! Break out of the framework you've subscribed to and head onward to the top! Reaching the stage you've been imagining Going beyond yourself to end at a stage even greater than you imagined! Go onward with certainty, 'Cause this scenery will eventually change you Wandering through the darkness As you're led by the sounds of cheers Act tough and spit out your big mouth To master this ride and go beyond, Swallow your complaints, Light a fire in your heart, and take a stand! Blowing, blowing; you ride on a tailwind, Up and down, so free from care in your own way Don't decide that your wish is out of reach, Tossing it aside - just reach out both hands and take it, Burst out the framework someone decided for you and go beyond; The goal isn't really that far away If you have a wish that's out of reach, just reach out your hand - Yeah. sinking your teeth in again and again, until you expire! Break out of the framework you've subscribed to and head onward to the top! Reaching the stage you've been imagining Going beyond yourself, To end at a stage even greater than you imagined Video Audio Realize - ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D Stay Out Romaji= |-| Kanji= 過去の栄光にぶら下がって また枠にはめたがってる 時代遅れのステレオタイプじゃ 分かり合えない平行線 hey 機嫌とろうたって 握手なんてできないね blame, blame 分かったよなフリした 横槍へし折ってやれ yeah, 隣の芝羨んだって 何も変わらない 現実を打ち破れ yeah, 明日のために今日を 売り渡すな 取り戻せない瞬間を 刻めその鼓動で stay out 揺るがない意志で 不正解の道も開いていく oh, oh, oh 頼れるのは自分自身だけ stay out hey 気を抜いた途端に 楽な方へ流されていく wait, wait 誘惑断ち切って ぶれずに前へ前へ yeah, 隣の芝羨んだって 何も変わらない 現実を打ち破れ yeah, 明日のために今日を 売り渡すな 取り戻せない瞬間を 刻めその鼓動で stay out 揺るがない意志で 不正解の道も開いていく oh, oh, oh 頼れるのは自分自身だけ stay out バカにされたって 既成概念すら壊してく oh, oh, oh 信じぬけよ自分自身を stay out stay out 揺るがない意志で 不正解の道も開いていく oh, oh, oh 頼れるのは自分自身だけ stay out バカにされたって 既成概念すら壊してく oh, oh, oh 信じぬけよ自分自身を oh, oh, oh 頼れるのは自分自身だけ stay out 揺るがない意志で stay out 流されず前へ oh, oh, oh 誰がなんと言おうがずっと stay out oh, oh, oh stay out この道を前へ oh, oh, oh 頼れるのは自分自身だけ stay out oh, oh, oh stay out stay out |-| English= Category:Music Category:ED Category:Untranslated Media